St
What was your first reaction when you discovered you were nominated for WOTM? Surprised, and grateful. When did Star Wars first become a part of your life? Oh, man, that was long ago... I remember my brother being obsessed with what he called "The Fancy Dentist" when it was about to come out, so I guess around then? Has the work you do on here helped you in real life at all? A lot of the coding stuff I've done lately has helped, as I'm a CS major. Plus, I wasn't the best writer when I first started. Reviewing and being reviewed are excellent learning tools. If you could change one thing about the site, what would it be? Oh, I have lots of ideas; I'd love to automate a lot of our categorization (particularly images) and have some new extensions.... but the one thing I would change is making more people participate in writing and reviewing status articles. It's one of the biggest parts of our site, and should receive the attention it deserves. How did you react when LFL decided to move all Expanded Universe material to “Legends” and start fresh with a “new” canon? I was disappointed and rather disgusted; while I understand why they went the route they did, there were other options and they could have done it far differently. As it stands, it's essentially a cash grab, what with their vagueness about Legends canonicity and their attempts to still sell Legends books. Do you have any future projects planned? I'm working on the TOR images at the moment; I don't have any particular plans for another superproject... yet. What role do you feel Wookieepedia plays in the greater Star Wars community? We're a fantastic resource, and we should strive to remain the professional, well-organized information resource that we are, no matter what happens to Star Wars. Regardless of what happens, I hope our users stick around and keep helping us make Wookieepedia the best it can be. What are your feelings on being Floyd's whipping boy? -_- How about how does it feel to be the creator of the RoboCade death machine? Dear lord, he's been busy, and I haven't had to do all the grunt work. The only downside at the moment is that I just discovered the account had "follow every page I edit" on, so RoboCade's watchlist has 118,000 pages.... Did being kicked on a regular basis have any affect on your mental health? One day, you all might just find out. How did you first find Wookieepedia, and how did you get into editing? Hmmm. I think I always used it as a resource, and I liked trying to organize the planets and systems (thank you very much, Atlas). Eventually I got into TOR and started Project Hero, and here we are. Who are some of your favourite SW characters? Revan, of course, and many TOR characters. You are one of the users that frequents our IRC channel. Is it as terrifying a place as they say? The insanity is... interesting. But really, it's almost always a positive experience, even though we're not always talking about Star Wars. Do you have some advice for anyone who’s interested in becoming an active contributor to the site? Find an area that you enjoy, and work on those articles. Bring them to the nomination pages and follow the advice others give you; it's the best way to become a better editor. Don't try to take on a massive article or something like that when you start&mdash:I tried to start writing the Hero of Tython around when I first became active, and it took me eight months and dozens of rewrites to actually come up with a version that I could push to the FAN. What kind of impact would you like to leave on Wookieepedia? I'd like to think that I've already made an impact edit-wise that can't be easily Special:Nuked, but at the end of the day, I edit to make Wookieepedia a better place. If I succeed, then that's all the impact I need.